


A Warrior's Peace

by DrHarleenQuinzell



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHarleenQuinzell/pseuds/DrHarleenQuinzell
Summary: Hinata Hyuga was no more. No more shy, quiet, meak little girl. The woman who stood in her shoes now was quiet, confident, conformed. She was barely recognizable in her eminence next to the legendary Uchiha Itachi. She stood next to him as an equal, pride in her stance. A small glimmer in her eyes as she looked onward towards those who had shunned her.SHORT! One Shot.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Warrior's Peace

They stood, their presence powerful, in front of the people who had once shunned them. They were to be welcomed into the village, their price already paid. Their keen eyes shifting between their comrades. 

She gave a wry smile to Sakura, who clung to her husband's arm. No other than the knuckleheaded ninja himself, Uzumaki Naruto. 

"Pleasure," Hinata said as she bowed her head slightly in greeting. 

The last two of the most powerful clans in Konoha stood proudly. A short few years between the Uchiha massacre the Hyuga massacre took place. 

She had sought out the man beside her for guidance. Her heart bloodied and mind tainted after she had slaughtered her kin. Her steps had been silent, every jab lethal as they slept on. Picked off one by one she had slowly killed them all off in the dead of night. No blood had been spilled, just a quick sharp jab to their hearts with the Jyuhaken style to stop it quickly. 

Killing her cousin whom acted more like a protective older brother and even her baby sister. She was the last Hyuga left alive by her own hands. He had been left the sole survivor based solely on his younger brothers arrogance, which in the end had gotten him killed. 

Her hand instinctively found Itachi's, her lithe fingers twining within his. His fingers clenched down on hers lightly, the village had heard the rumors but didn't believe that the Hyuga could have been with the Uchiha. Especially romantically. Everyone but the idiot himself knew she had been madly in love with the blonde-haired boy for years. 

The pair had managed to destroy their own clans before they had struck another war and single-handedly brought down the Akatsuki from the inside. The two had walked the same path and faced the same dangers. 

All in the name of their Village. Finally home, the pair could now rest more easily within the peaceful walls with the eminent threats now neutralized. 

"Itachi," she whispered so only he could hear. 

His gaze fell onto her face, his brows furrowed slightly. No one would have been able to tell the slight change in facial expression but she had spent plenty of time with him to tell. 

"Let's go home," she pleaded under her breath, not liking any of the attention she was receiving. 

He nodded before he wrapped her into his arms, their bodies scattering into cawing crows. The only trace of their existence in that spot was a few black feathers. 

She breathed a sigh of relief, her shoulders dropping. She looked at the front porch of her country styled home, taking a shaky step forward. She couldn't believe it, her heart squeezing at the overwhelming excitement. 

She grabbed Itachi's wrist, dragging him to the front door with her forcefully. He quirked a brow at her, a hint of a smile ghosting his face. 

"I didn't realize you liked to play so rough, kitty," he purred at her, his humor lacing his words. 

Her hand pried away from his wrist, clapping against her mouth as she gawked at him, her face cherry red. A trait she had never gotten rid of when Itachi's humor came to play. 

He gave her a lopsided grin, she backed herself against the door. He stepped with her, almost like a dance between predator and prey. He trapped her against the front door, one handcuffing both of hers above her head. Hungrily he kissed her, his body pushing into her. 

She blushed against his kiss, feeling how much he wanted her. His body stiffening against her. He quickly pulled her up onto his waist, shoving open the front door with more force than necessary. 

She awoke groggily, stretching as her body cracked in protest. She laid out her body relaxed, consciously aware that she was naked in a bed of satin. As if on cue, his arm draped against her back, loosely hanging over her hip. 

She felt his soft butterfly kisses against the side of her neck, her mind losing focus with the shivers it sent down her spine, electrifying her limp body alive. 

She gave a soft moan, his arm pulling her tightly into the crook of his body protectively. He rested his chin atop her head, his eyes still closed. She pulled away and rolled to her other side, her breath catching in her throat. 

His inky hair sprawled in soft wisps around his face, over his shoulders. His olive skin radiating, his toned shoulders relaxed. His red gemmed eyes peered at her from their half-opened lids, his lips parted slightly. 

She smiled gently, pushing herself on top of him. He watched quietly as her bare perky breasts drank in the sun filtering through the bedroom windows. Her skin was soft against him as she straddled him. 

She grinded against his hips, tilting her head back as she gave out soft moans, her hair falling around her in a violet halo. He grabbed her hips and dug his fingers into her soft flesh. She panted softly as she rode him into pleasurable oblivion.

She smiled softly as they both stepped from the shower. He gave her a quick peck on the shoulder before stepping passed her to get dressed. 

She quickly dressed, grabbing her brush on her way from the bathroom. Yanking the brush through her hair she came up to the Uchiha. After a quick, warm and loving kiss, she murmured against his lips. 

"Would you like to go out for breakfast?"

Pulling away from the small Hyuga with a wistful look before nodding his head in affirmation.

"I know a small tea shop on the outskirts of Konoha." 


End file.
